Here Is The Place Where I Love You
by khaleesis
Summary: ONESHOT: Rue's death but in Rue's point of view.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**_A/N_**: **_Sorry for the lack of updates, school taken over O: I know that's a lame ass excuse but it really is true. I'm in Honors Prep classes and I barely have time to write, except in the wee hours of the morning when I shouln't be awake. So, anyway, this is a one shot about the death of Rue in The Hunger Games (The trilogy that I have recently fell in love with.) This part in the book really made me want to cry and I decided to switch it up and write it as Rue's point of view (switching POVs seems to be my thing...) So please enjoy. It felt a bit weird writing this, since I'm used to writing Harry Potter or Twilight fanfictions. I decided to write a one shot for another book series that I'm in love with. _**

* * *

I sing out the four note melody that would assure Katniss that I was alright. I hear the mockingjays repeat it and was sure that she'd hear it in no time. I decide to scout the area before I lit the signal, just in case any Careers were near. I climb up a tree and jump from branch to branch, singing the melody to the mockingjays. I hear a rustle below me and stop immediately.

I jump down, being careful that the leaves wouldn't crunch or rustle when I walked, and pull a knife from its sheath and stand on guard.

"Katniss?" I call out, "Is that you?"

It was a stupid question. Katniss would have returned the mockingjays call. I would have heard it.

I carefully walk into a clearing and immediately regret it. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I got the eerie feeling that someone was watching me.

I was just about to turn around and run back when the net dropped from above. I scream as I'm pulled to the ground, dropping my knife trying to fight my way from the net.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream, trying to wrestle my way out of the net.

"Rue!" I hear Katniss call. I try to find my knife when I remember I dropped it when the net fell and I am now hopelessly tangled in the net. It doesn't take long for me to start panicking.

"Rue, I'm coming!" I hear her call again. She's close, but is she close enough to beat whoever dropped the net?

I see her break into the clearing, her bow and arrow drawn. I reach from the tangle of mesh.

"Katniss!" I cry. Then a stabbing pain erupts through my body, it being the worse in my abdomen. I curl onto my side. I hear an arrown fly and my attacker groan.

"Are there more?" Katniss asks, drawing another arrow, "Rue, are there more?"

"No, Katniss," I cry, "There aren't any more."

She cuts through the net and crouches beside me, staring at the spear. She's struggling with what to say. I reach up, shakily, and clutch her hand.

"You blew up the food?" I ask.

"Every last bit."

"You have to win."

"I'm going to win. Going to win for the both of us."

A cannon blast is heard throughout the arena. My attacker is dead.

"Don't go," I say, gripping her hand tighter.

"Course not. I'm staying right here."

She pulls my head onto her lap and tucks my hair behind my ears.

"Sing." I whisper.

She hesitates, coughs and takes a deep breath. Then she starts to sing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_

I close my eyes, feeling myself grow heavy and tired. My breathing begins to slow and I hear Katniss begin to cry, but she finishes the song.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_

I feel myself get sleepier and sleepier. I try to open my eyes and mouth, I want to say goodbye but I am too weak. I hear Katniss crying and feel her kiss my cheek, then I fade away as the last breath leaves my body.


End file.
